SEX AND SURPRISE
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 69. Four different scenes, four different couples, one single question. Rated M for intended sex. It's not that bad.


Rated M porque of INTENDED SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. But not really. Look, at this point you should understand that I don't put up the sex stories. But if that's what your dirty little heart desires, check out my best friend's FanFiction page: Bugalou. If you dig my stories but you want dirty, check out her stuff. She reads my stories first-hand, then when I'm lucky she writes me dirty stuff in return. XD Whoo...

Alright. Enjoy this!

I... wanna rock 'n' roll all niiiite... and you should party with me~

* * *

SEX AND SURPRISE

* * *

Ivy ran her hands down her body and turned to face Harvey, "Thoughts?"

She was wearing a light orange floor-length evening gown with beads around the strapless bodice. The skirt was ruffled and part on the left side was pulled up to her thigh. It had sewn in padded cups to provide her with a more curvy body. The rumpled skirt trailed behind her as she moved.

"It looks as great as the other two before it did."

Ivy glared at him, "Thanks, you ass."

"What?" Harvey pouted.

"You suck at this."

"What do you expect? I'm a guy."

"Yes, a guy who shaves his legs!"

"You're not gonna let that go are you?" Harvey growled.

Ivy sat down at her vanity and looked into the mirror. She snagged her brush and began ripping it through her hair.

Harvey sighed and dropped off the bed, "Pammy."

"I need to dye my hair again," Ivy grumbled ignoring the man running his fingers up and down her spine, occasionally giving soft kisses.

Ivy shrugged her shoulders, trying to force him off. Harvey curled his arms around her and dropped his hands in her lap. She sighed and ran her fingers down her face and sighed.

"Hmm?" Harvey asked muffled into the side of her dress.

"I need to do my makeup."

Harvey sighed, "Can I still sit here."

"Yes," Ivy mumbled pulling out her drawer with her organized makeup.

She pulled out her peach eye shadow and began applying it. She paused and looked at Harvey. She smiled and ran her free hand through his hair as she brushed mascara onto her eyelashes.

"Can you find my shoes, love?" Ivy gave him a soft smile.

Harvey pulled away from her orchid scented body and trudged to the closet. Ivy turned back to the mirror and continued brushing on her makeup.

"What are they again?"

"They're pinkish-orange heels."

Harvey grumbled and began digging through her collect again. Ivy pulled out her lily hair clip and pinned it into her shiny red hair.

Harvey sighed, "They're not here."

Ivy frowned, "Yes they are."

"I'll go check with Selina," Harvey got up off the floor and opened the door. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Selina's door.

"Yes?" Selina called.

"You decent?"

"For now."

Harvey smirked and opened the door, "Pammy's looking for a pair of shoes."

Selina walked to Harvey turned around, "Zip me, please."

Harvey grasped the zipper and eased it up Selina's back.

Selina shrugged her shoulders, "Perfect fit, thanks, lover."

Harvey smirked, "No problem."

"Shoes, eh?"

"Yes, her pinkish-orange shoes."

"Oh, the shoes she stole from me. Yeah, they're back in the closet," Selina replied pointing to her closet.

"Thank you," Harvey smiled opening the closet, nudging through the collection of shoes.

Selina smirked, "Like my dress?"

"You gonna model it for me?"

Selina grinned, "Of course."

She spun around and shook her hair. Her jade eyes seemed to glimmer with the amount of makeup she had around her eyes because of the tones. Her black hair and pale skin were emphasized by her ivory white dress. As Selina moved to show off her dress the floor-lengthened dress swayed behind her, the train followed her as she smiled. The crisscrossed back of the dress outlined her features even more.

Harvey grinned, "I like it."

"You found the shoes?"  
Harvey held up the heels, "Yes."

Selina grinned, "Have Ivy come in here when she's done… or are you guys going to bang each other?"

Harvey frowned, "Really, Selina?"

Selina smirked, "You know it's true."

"We might. So I'll have Ivy come show off her body to you and you can help her fix her soon to be messed up hair."

"What's taking so long?" Ivy asked clamping her hands to her hips.

Harvey pouted, "No sex?"

Ivy stared at him, "Give me those shoes."

Harvey handed her the shoes. Ivy yanked them away and sat down on the bed. She pulled on the shoes and looked up at Selina.

"Shit."

"What?" Selina asked brushing on more pinkish blush.

"You look amazing…"

Selina smirked, "Thanks, babe. I have to say, I'm quite jealous Harvey gets you tonight."

Ivy laughed, "Harvey's jealous of himself."

Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

Selina turned around on her vanity, "Have you heard from Harley?"

"No. I think she's getting another quickie in with Anthony before they get to the Iceberg."

"It's all about sex with us, isn't it?"

Ivy laughed, "You could say that."

"I like sex," Harvey replied.

"Are we talking about sex?" Harley asked.

"What the hell!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Hi!" Harley giggled.

"Did you break in?" Selina asked.

"No. I still have my key," Harley giggled waving the key in Ivy's face.

Ivy grabbed the key, "You don't live here anymore. You don't need that."

Harley pouted, "Sentimental purposes is why I keep it."

Ivy rolled her eyes and handed Harley back the key, "I'm letting you have it for emergencies. Like if we need to go to the hospital, or we have a heart attack."

"Or someone gets stuck in someone else," Selina snickered.

Ivy leaned over and punched Selina.

Harley stood next to Harvey, "Anthony is waiting down stairs with a cab, and we should hurry it up a bit."

"Ladies you almost ready?" Harvey asked the group.

Selina slipped one her white stiletto heels and stood up, "I am."

Ivy put her arms out for Harvey and grinned. Harvey smirked and helped her up to her feet. She ran her hands up his muscled arms and smiled.

"Did you guys not get it out of your system?" Harley asked in awe.

"We didn't get to do it today," Ivy pouted, resting her cheek to Harvey's chest.

"That's upsetting," Selina laughed.

"Why, Miss Quinn! I haven't had a chance to look at your dress yet!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Oh!" Harley pushed herself away from the door and spun around to show off her dress.

Harley grabbed the skirt of her taffeta gown and spun around. The burgundy color seemed to have a dull shine to it and it reflected colors as Harley spun around. The dress was decorated by arrays of flowers and beads. The back of the dress was a velvet crisscross design.

"Jeez… this isn't prom," Ivy grumbled.

Harley pulled back a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Ivy sighed, "I'm sorry. You look incredible."

Harley smiled, "It's alright."

"The dress looks beautiful," Selina added.

Harley blushed, "Thanks. You girls look smoking, too. Harvey I'm totally jealous."

Harvey snickered, "Yeah. Everyone is jealous of me tonight."

Ivy stood on her tip toes and pulled Harvey's ear to her lips, "Will you do me at the Iceberg if I get bored?"

Harvey smirked, "I will."

"Thanks, love."

Selina slipped her arms around Harvey's chest, "And me?"

"And you, Selina," Harvey snickered.

Selina grinned, "Threesome."

Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy, "Correction, foursome."

Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to be fun."

Harley began pulling the group out of Selina's room. Selina turned off the light switch as they made their way down the wooded hallway and to the door.

* * *

Selina sighed as she sat back down at the table.

"Can't find him, still?" Ivy asked.

Selina shook her head, "He said he was going to be here."

Harley sighed, "Maybe he got tied up…"

"Great," Selina grumbled, crossing her arms.

Elsie tapped her foot, "Where are the drinks?"

"The boys were getting them," Ivy replied.

"I miss Anthony," Harley pouted.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Can you not be away from him for five minutes?"

Harley glared at her, "Just because you're mad at Bruce, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Selina got up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Ivy frowned and watched Selina stomp off to the restrooms.

"Where's she going?" Harvey asked grabbing a seat from an empty table and placing it next to Ivy.

"She's all mad that Bruce ditched her," Harley explained taking sitting on Anthony's lap once he sat down.

"He ditched her?" Harvey frowned.

"We think something else came up… you know Bruce…"

"At Christmas time? That seems a little stupid. Why would anyone be robbing a bank at Christmas?"

"We did stupid shit like that," Jonathan grumbled draping his arm over Elsie's shoulders.

"We haven't robbed a bank for awhile," Ivy mumbled.

"Trying to stay out of Arkham, I guess," Harley added.

Jonathan sighed, "Can't linger in the past forever, I suppose. Besides Batman probably has enough on his plate with the Justice League and other… stuff."

Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jonathan frowned.

"Didn't know you cared for Batman that way."

"Fine. Do you want me to go out and rob a bank?"

"If Selina finds out you are keeping Bruce from her she'll cut off your manhood," Ivy smirked.

Jonathan bit his lip, "Guess I won't be doing that."

"Good choice," Harley giggled.

"Hey… look who's here," Ivy spoke looking over Harley's head.

Harley turned around, "Oh! Brucie! Over here!"

Bruce frowned and looked over the group. He walked over and noticed Selina wasn't seated at the table, "Is Selina really pissed?"

"She ran off to the bathroom," Ivy explained, "Want me to get her?"

"Yes, please."

"Not necessary," Selina smiled slyly walking back to the table. She wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"You mad?" Bruce asked.

"Not anymore. I'm glad you could make it."

"I have Dick and Tim doing some city clean up."

"You made them stay out?"

"If they want to have a Christmas this year they have to appease me."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Great dad."

Bruce smirked.

"Wanna sit down?" Selina asked.

Bruce hesitated, "Uh… sure."

Selina pulled two seats from the other table and she and Bruce sat down.

Ivy leaned over to Harvey and whispered something in his ear. Harvey pushed his seat back from the table.

"Excuse us; we need to… do something."

Ivy smirked and pulled Harvey away by holding onto his tie.

At the same time they got up Oswald had waddled over to the group with a frown.

"Hiya, Ozzie!" Harley grinned waving.

"Miss Quinn," Oswald nodded.

Harvey paused and put a hand on Ivy's shoulders.

Oswald looked at them, "I hope you were not leaving on my account."

Harvey shook his head, "Of course not, Ozzie."

"Then do tell me why you were getting up."

Harley opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Selina slapped her hand over her mouth and shushed her. Oswald looked at the girls and cocked his thin eyebrows.

Harley pushed Selina's hand off her mouth, "Yuck, you taste like lotion..."

Selina rolled her eyes and stroked Bruce's thigh under the table. Bruce lurched forward due to the unexpected stroke across his groin.

Ivy seemed to be the only one who noticed she moved close to Selina, "We call the janitor closet on the second floor."

"I think we'll be in the employee lounge in the basement," Selina whispered back.

Oswald frowned at the girls whispering.

Selina noticed and she pulled Harley from Anthony's lap and over to the triangle.

"Hey…" Elsie pouted.

Ivy grabbed Elsie's wrist and pulled her over to create a square.

"What are we doing?" Elsie asked.

"Harvey and I are going into the janitor's closet on the second floor," Ivy began.

"Bruce and I call the employees lounge in the basement," Selina added.

"Ooh!" Harley squealed, "Group sex?"

Oswald heard this and an appalled look crossed his bird-like features.

Harvey smirked and sat down next to Jonathan, "Guess the girls have something planned."

Jonathan smirked, "Great."

Bruce leaned over into the man group, "What's going on?"

"Girls are planning something," Harvey replied scooting his bottle of Budweiser over to himself and up to his lips.

Anthony moved over, "I'm feeling left out."

Harvey smiled and pulled him into the huddle.

"So are we having unclean sex?" Jonathan asked.

"Probably," Harvey mumbled.

"I can't say Selina and I have ever done it… here," Bruce replied.

Harvey snickered, "It'll be a great experience for you then."

"What about the Penguin?"

"Please, he knows what we do in his lounge. If he really cared he'd have us all arrested."

Oswald huddled down into the group, "I don't know what sick perverse plan you are talking about, but do not make me call the authorities. Understood?"

Harvey smirked, "You got it, Ozzie."

Oswald turned to Bruce, "Bruce Wayne, so glad you could stop by."

Bruce smiled, "Selina actually drug me into this."

"Well it's nice of you to come. If you order anything, it's on the house. If you want anything, bring it up with me personally."

"I will do that. Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot."

Oswald let out a soft squawk and waddled back to go converse with Gotham's socialites who had shown up for the party.

"What an ass kisser," Bruce snarled once Oswald was gone.

Harvey laughed, "Why doesn't he ever give us that treatment?"

Jonathan sighed, "He did once. It was the first and last time. You and Jack almost drank him out of the building."

Harvey shrugged, "He said put it on his tab, so I did and a lot of it."

Bruce laughed.

Ivy walked back over and slipped her hands under Harvey's coat and wrapped them around his waist. She ran her hands up and down his torso, "Wanna go?"

Harvey smiled at his male group, "Excuse me. Lovely talk."

Ivy ran her index finger down Harvey's tie and wrapped her other hand around his coat lapels. She drug Harvey by his coat up the stairs.

Selina approached Bruce and gently kissed his neck, "I know you wanted it to at least be sanitary, so we got the employees lounge."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Is that good?"

"It's very good. They have a couch."

Bruce sighed and stood up he turned to Selina, "You look beautiful."

Selina giggled, "Thanks, love. But let's save the sweet talk for the lounge, ok?"

Bruce draped his arm around her and they walked to the employees' room. Selina began unloosening the buttons on his coat and dress shirt and kissing his neck flesh as they walked.

Harley curled her fingers between Anthony's fingers. She moved their entwined fingers down his torso and into his lap. Anthony's grasp on her fingers tightened from the touch. Harley giggled and kissed his jaw.

"Sorry… we kinda got the bathroom…"

Anthony frowned, "Ew…"

"No it's ok. They're nice bathrooms. Kinda."

Anthony sighed, "That's not very romantic…"

"No, not really."

"It will do I guess."

Harley giggled and gave a small cheer. Anthony stood up and wrapped his arm around Harley's waist. He slipped his other arm down her legs.

Harley smacked his hand, "Oy! What are you doing?"

"Let's make this romantic."

Harley laughed, "I like it."

Anthony lifted her and cradled her body to her chest. Harley giggled and wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck. They walked to the bathroom without breaking their passionate kiss.

Jonathan stood up and rubbed his neck, "I hope you're not expecting that from me…"

Elsie laughed, "Please, I'd be the one carrying you."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "What'd we get saddled with?"

"You want something sanitary and exciting?"

"Um… yes?"

Elsie held up a pair of keys, "We got Ozzie's office."

Jonathan's jaw dropped, "No…"

Elsie nodded, "You up for an adventure?"

"Not really…" Jonathan sighed.

Elsie pouted, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"At home," Jonathan replied sharply.

Elsie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm gonna go get started, whether you're there or not."

Jonathan frowned and watched her walk to Oswald's office. Jonathan threw his head back and sighed. Slowly, he trudged after Elsie.

Elsie turned around and giggled, "Couldn't resist."

"If you get thrown out of here I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's very sweet, Jonathan."

He rolled his eyes and curled his arms around her slender waist, "Uh huh."

* * *

Harvey pulled his boxers down his legs and pushed Ivy up against the wall. She moaned softly and kissed his neck. Harvey pulled her blood red hair away from her neck and slowly began biting the soft flesh.

"Ooh… Oh, Harvey… oh… OW!" Ivy pulled back, "Easy, that one hurt."

Harvey pouted, "Sorry."

Ivy smiled and ran her hands down his body.

Harvey shivered, "I want you."

Ivy giggled as she was pushed up against the wall again, "How bad?"

"Too badly to say," Harvey hissed as her hands traveled in swirling motions down his body.

Ivy smirked and laced her fingers with his as they explored her body.

"Mm," Harvey moaned as their hands moved to her thighs.

Ivy grinned and moved their hands back up to her breasts.

"You are such a tease," Harvey murmured.

"I do try," Ivy giggled.

She leaned up and crushed her lips to his. They paused and continued the kiss until Harvey had to pull away.

"Ok, can't breathe," Harvey panted.

Ivy shook her hair and crushed her body to Harvey's.

Harvey frowned and licked her lips, "Are we just mocking me tonight?"

Ivy smiled slyly as she nodded and began creating a trail of kisses down his naked muscled body to above his groin, then followed another trail back up to his jaw. Harvey let his head fall back as she began sucking his skin.

"No visible hickies," Harvey warned.

Ivy dropped her hands to Harvey's hips and yanked them to her own. Harvey moaned at the touch and let his hand fall from Ivy's upper arm and let it curve down her frame and rest on her hip, putting more pressure on their lower bodies. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck. He slid his hands down her soft body until they rested on her thighs under her butt.

Ivy lifted one leg and wrapped it around Harvey's thigh. He pulled her up and she wrapped her other leg around his waist. Harvey stumbled backwards. He pushed her into the corner so her back was lined up with the cold wall.

* * *

Selina threw her head back, "Oh, Bruce…"

Bruce began sliding Selina down the wall until she had lowered her legs from his back and she was standing in front of him, "Want me to stop?"

Selina glared at him, "Why would I want that?"

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged, "Maybe you want to do something different…"

Selina squeezed her legs together, "Why are you making me mad?"

"Selina!"

Selina crossed her arms and slid out of Bruce's grasp. She pushed him out of her way and lifted her dress off the couch where it had been neatly placed to avoid wrinkles.

Bruce smacked a hand to his face and sighed, "Selina."

"What?" Selina asked slipping her black g-string on.

"Let's try not to fight. We just got back together."

"I know."

Bruce groaned and slipped his arms around Selina's waist, "Please?"

Selina tried to wiggle him off, but he stuck like glue. She placed her dress on the couch again and crossed her arms. Bruce smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"I already have my thong back on, though," Selina frowned.

Bruce grinned and hooked his fingers around the elastic strings. Selina smirked as Bruce slid them down around her thighs and let them glide to the floor.

"Dirty boy," Selina snickered as Bruce buried his face in between her breasts.

Bruce mumbled something into her chest that Selina couldn't interpret.

Selina let out a gasp when Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and led her back over to the wall.

"No!" Selina cried.

"What? What's wrong? Do you want to do it on the couch?"

"No," Selina pushed away from Bruce's arms.

"What is it then?"

"You get on the counter."

"Huh?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

Selina patted the counter, "Hop up."

"Why?"

"I need to give you a check up."

"A check up?"

"The doctor is in," Selina smiled as Bruce did as she said and sat on the slab.

Bruce smirked, "What are you? Dr. Kyle?"

"I like the sound of that," Selina smiled, running her hands up Bruce's bare thighs.

Bruce shivered and rested his hands on Selina's shoulders, "S-so w-what are we doing?"

Selina leaned down and kissed Bruce's thigh. His groin was burning up. She traced her physician name into Bruce's leg and smiled. Bruce raised an eyebrow and shuddered as Selina's hand gently passed over him.

"You're going to enjoy this," Selina smiled.

Bruce shivered, "I already am."

"Well you're going to enjoy it more."

Selina kissed Bruce's knee and slowly made a path with small kisses up to his inner thigh. Bruce whimpered and held onto Selina's shoulders.

* * *

Elsie pulled away from Jonathan's groin. She wiped her mouth and giggled at her boyfriend's glazed expression.

"Dear God, Else…"

Elsie grinned and rubbed Jonathan's thigh, "You ok?"

"I'm amazing…"

Elsie smirked, "You can put your pants on then."

Jonathan laughed slowly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elsie smiled

Jonathan cupped Elsie's cheek, "I really do."

She smiled and moved into Jonathan's arms, "You have no clue."

"I'm sorry."

Elsie nuzzled his chest, "Don't be."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Should we clean up?"

Elsie looked at the desk and snickered. She held up a piece of paper that had been ruined and giggled, "Probably or else he's going to know."

"He probably already knows."

"How?"

Jonathan sighed and pointed to the camera in the corner of the room.

"Oh… damn…." Elsie grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Uh…" Elsie bit her lip, "Should we go?"

"Yeah, hold on…"

Elsie moved back as Jonathan leaned down and pulled his boxers and pants back up. He walked over to the camera and sighed.

Elsie looked back at the table, "We should clean…"

"Maybe we should leave it."

"Feeling harsh?"

"More like craving revenge."

"For what?" Elsie frowned.

"Anything," Jonathan smirked and crossed his arms, still glaring at the camera.

Elsie walked over and wrapped her arms around his thin frame, "Do it."

Jonathan looked at her, "Be my guest."

Elsie gave him a gentle shove, "Be a man."

Jonathan glared at her, "I don't need to prove myself."

"Then do it."

"No, you."

Elsie rolled her eyes and gave him another shove, "Now."

Jonathan sighed and reached up to the camera and grasped it. He gave it a tug and looked over at Elsie.

"It's not going to budge."

"Hit it," Elsie offered.

Jonathan groaned, "You know he probably has a private screening room where he watches these…"

Elsie shrugged and handed him a fireplace poker, "Have at it."

Jonathan smirked and kissed Elsie on the lips, "You're lovely."

Elsie giggled and watched her boyfriend whack the camera off the wall in one clean hit. The camera fell of the wall, leaving sparking cords dangling.

Jonathan caught the camera as it dropped off the wall and turned to Elsie, "Wanna go?"

Elsie shook her head.

"Then what do you want to do?"

She grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Elsie? Now what?"

Elsie walked over to the desk and jumped back up.

"What?" Jonathan frowned.

Elsie slid her hands down her body and used her hands to spread her legs open, "My turn."

Jonathan grinned and placed the camera on the floor. He walked over to Elsie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wonder if that camera could still record," Elsie wondered aloud while lifting her dress up to her thighs.

"Oh, so now you want to record some porn?"

"Blackmail. It could come in handy."

"Huh," Jonathan mumbled falling to his knees and sliding his hands up Elsie's outer thighs until he had a grasp on her panties. He slid them down her slender legs and let them fall to the floor.

* * *

Harley leaned against the mirror and exhaled, "Woof."

Anthony smiled as he fixed his tie, "Woof?"

"Oh yes…"

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Harley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You make me happy."

"Ditto."

Harley sighed happily and held him in her arms for a few more minutes.

"Do you know the time?" She asked.

Anthony pulled his phone out of his pocket, "It's almost 8:30."

"Oh crap! We've been in here for awhile!"

Anthony smirked, "Yeah…"

Harley jumped off the counter and let her dress fall back down to her ankles. She grabbed her thong off the sink and slipped them on.

"Should we go?"

Anthony nodded, "Probably."

Harley ran her fingers through her curly hair and clasped hands with Anthony. He held the door open for her as they walked out into the private hallway.

Harley started picking up speed to see if anyone else was at the table yet. She was jolted back by Anthony who had stopped moving.

"Anthony?"

"Harley, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Harley frowned, "Oh, Jesus. Do I have to get tested again?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, thank God," Harley sighed.

"I just needed to talk with you somewhere private…"

Harley looked around; they were the only ones in the dimly lit hallway.

Anthony sighed, "Ok."

Harley cocked her head, "What? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is great…"

"Alrighty then…" Harley frowned.

Anthony took a deep breath, "I've been thinking…"

"Oh…" Harley frowned, preparing herself for the worst.

"We're two completely different people… You used to be the Joker's girlfriend and villainess extraordinaire…"

Harley leaned against the wall, "I'm gonna stop you there?"

"Huh?"

"Look. I understand if you're breaking up with me. Just get it out with. I can take it. You don't need to make some crack excuse."

"Actually, it's the opposite."

"Oh? It's not a crack excuse?"

"No, Harley, now you're not letting me finish."

"Fine."

"Don't be like that," Anthony sighed.

"Well I can't help but be a little upset."

"Harleen?"

"What?"

"Can you be quiet for one second?"

"Wow. That's kind of a rude way to tell me to shut up…"

Anthony sighed and got on his knee.

Harley's jaw dropped and her eyebrows sprang up, "Oh… my… God…"

"Harleen Quinzel, I love you, would you marry me?"

Harley's hand shot up to her mouth and the tears had begun to form in her eye, "Oh, Anthony…"

FIN


End file.
